


Turn The Heart Of the Atlantean (Orm)

by Geekforlife18



Series: DC stories [3]
Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Apologies, Atlantis, Blood and Injury, Brother-Sister Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Father-Daughter Relationship, Forgiveness, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Oblivious Arthur, Recovery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: After Arthur gives his little brother a second chance at redemption and that is when he meets Y/N adopted by Tom and Atlanna when she just a child. Now years later having anger towards her mom for abandoning them. Though on a faithful night she meets the prince of Atlantis





	Turn The Heart Of the Atlantean (Orm)

They kicked me out of the truck I don't know where. I follow the road hearing the waves my stomach bruised might of broken a rib, they cut me and stabbed my legs all because I wouldn't go out with a asshole. I limped I saw home I haven't been here in a long time. Arthur told me mom's alive I would've returned sooner I just held my anger inside. I limped I opened the door I saw my brother Arthur ran up to me

"Y/N!! Oh God Y/N what the hell happened to you I'll kill those basterds!"

His words making my head throb

"shhhhut u-P"

Fuck it hurts to talk he carried me to the couch he laid me down he ran off

"watch her!"

I saw a tall handsome man with blonde hair Orm my adopted half-brother he stood there staring at me with a stern look 

"fuck!.. Arthur hurry" I coughed "the hell up before I kill you!" I manage to get out "with what's left of my streng-th" I whispered

He ran in and lifted my shirt below my chest. He put pressure on my wound I yelled and hit him

"hey esay!"

"both of you are Fools!" Orm said

We both looked at him shocked he even cared he pushed Arthur off he knelt down 

"I'll take care of this get mother if you wish" 

I saw water around me the pain slightly more bearable. Orm bandaged my wounds I faintly see my parents

"oh Y/N" mom mumbled

"hey mom" 

She hugged me I started crying so much anger inside me came out in tears and forgiveness. That morning I felt Salty lick me I grunted I carefully sat up

"hey I missed you too" 

I pet him mom brought me some tea I drank some relaxing my throat. My rib still in extreme pain 

"Tha-nk y-y-you" I stuttered

"shh no speaking let your body heal"

I nodded I put the cup on the coffee table I laid down. Mom sat on the chair she looked at me

"I'm sorry mo-m"

"no apologies needed my daughter forgive me for leaving you" 

I shook my head "I missed you" 

I got out I needed her to know that I love my mom deeply I feel terrible for letting my anger get the better of me

"I missed you too now sleep you need to rest"

I fought my need to sleep.... Weeks later I can manage to walk some but I'm still pretty weak. I walked to the dock I carefully sat down letting the gentle breeze hit my face. I saw something jumped out of the water I saw Orm

"hope I did not startle you"

"nah I'm used to it living with Arthur I kinda got used to surprises"

He dried off he sat next to me I looked at the sun set

"what is your name"

"you seriously don't know well since you are asking its Y/N"

"what happened to you"

"oh I was at the bar some asshole was trying to flirt with me.." I took a much needed deep breath "I told him to fuck off he got his buddies yeah you can guess were it went from there"

"bastard surface dweller's never should be trusted " he mumbled

"ah you know I am a full surface dweller"

"my brother told me you are our sister"

"did he.. No I was a kid when mom and dad found me they took me in"

"I see"

There was a long awkward silence I decided to break the silence 

"look I don't blame you for basically hating me" I coughed "I honestly kinda hate how we treat ocean life" 

He was silent night beginning to fall I tried to stand he helped me. I almost fell he caught me with his hands around my hip. I stood straight he cleared his throat he cheeks turning really red who knew Atlantean's could blush 

"it's getting late we-you should get some sleep"

I nodded he helped me inside he helped me to the spare bedroom I held back a whince. I sat on the bed I laid down 

"is there anything I can get for you" 

"no I'm good tha-nks"

My damn voice still cracking he cleared his throat. He walked out I sighed wishing I would have asked him to stay. Late at night after dinner I sat in my room reading 

"what in the world are you doing up at this hour?" I hear

I look seeing Orm I smirked 

"I could ask you the same thing princess" 

He rolled his eye's I laughed he sighed 

"if you're just going to keep staring at me go ahead and sit I can read tomorrow" 

He huffed but listened anyway he sat on the bed with me 

"hey fishboy" 

"do not call me that!"

I laughed "relax Orm I was going to ask you a question" 

"I'm listening" he said irritated 

"tell me about Atlantis" 

I finally got a little bit better I took Orm out to eat at a restaurant. We sat down I ordered for us we waited 

"I appreciate you bringing me here but may I ask why you brought me here" 

"because Arthur is to dimwitted to show you the great thing about us surface dwellers" I said mocking

He rolled his eye's they brought the fish and chips Orm raised his eyebrow 

"oh shut up and just eat" 

He hesitated and ate the fried fish I saw him savoring the taste 

"this is delightful I needed this for ages" 

I smiled and ate the fries wall Orm fell in love with the fried fish. Day's turn to weeks, weeks to months past I slowly unintentionally gave away my heart to Orm. Then one day he just disappeared without saying goodbye. It broke my heart did I do something? Say something? Does he really hate me for who I really am? Millions of questions running in my head. Mom and dad took notice of my behavior as for Arthur was well Arthur.

Atlanna's P. O. V

I went to find my son Orm I saw him alone sitting on the Shoreline I sat next to him

"it appears you inherited more of me than you once believed my son"

"as it seems so mother I came here expecting to hate the surface dwellers for the rest of my life and then I meet a kind, amusing, mesmerizing, more beautiful than all of Atlantis's beauty"

He made a water shape that looked of Y/N he made the figure dance

"you love her"

He splashed the water in the sea sighing

"I'm in love with Y/N"

He smiled I've haven't seen him smile since he a small child. He kissed my cheek

"thank you mother!"

He dove into the water I smiled

Your P. O. V

I sat on my bed at my home close to my parents. I heard something outside I opened the door Orm?! Holding take-out from the restaurant we always went to 

"O-Orm?"

"Y/N I brought dinner hoping you could forgive me for my foolish behavior"

"you got fish sticks"

"but of course"

I let him in we sat on the table eating the food

"did I do something to make you leave say something wrong"

"of course not I only I was lost I needed to clear my mind"

"and did you"

"I did I realized something about the surface world"

"and what about my world?"

"it's as it flaws but I have come to love it and you"

I looked at him shocked

"I love you Y/N deeper then the deepest depths of the ocean, more than myself, more than I ever knew possible you've made me a better man"

His words moved me from the bottom of my heart I leaned in and kissed him

"I love you Orm"


End file.
